


If you lose...

by Kindred



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dark Magic, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “No not death the lost of your beloved warlock will be enough to burn you for the rest of your life.”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin had curled himself up in the back of the cell, while Arthur sat on the other end the cell staring at his manservant. They both been ambushed on the way back to Camelot and dragged off to the ruins of an old fort where the leader revealed Merlin’s secret to Arthur. The Prince had snarled and yelled at Merlin for hours while they sat around in the cell.

Finely when Arthur finely tried himself out from shouting he dropped on the floor and leaned against the bars as he stared at the tear stain face of the warlock. “Were you ever going to tell me?” He asked Merlin looked up from where he had hidden his face in his arms his eyes red and puffy from cry Arthur flinched at the look on Merlin’s face.   
“Yes of course I was, I just didn’t know how to...tell you.” He whispered,   
“If you’re this powerful warlock how come we’re still stuck in this cell?” Arthur snapped, Merlin frowned at him and put his hand to his throat where a thick collar was warped around his throat.   
“I can’t, this collar is suppressing my magic, and it’s taking every bit of effort just to talk.” He whispers, Arthur had notices in the hour since that collar was placed around Merlin’s neck he had looked weaker. “I spent my whole life hiding who I am, it’s not easy to come out and say it you know. If someone overheard us epically at the Camelot what do you think would have happened to me?” Arthur frowned at himself as he thought what Merlin was telling him; with the way, he reacted he would have done just the same if Merlin had told him and he could only imagine what his father would have done.  
“I would have never my father...”  
“What would you have done?” Merlin asked before Arthur could answer their captors came stamping down towards them. Arthur scrambled up onto his feet and stood in front of Merlin to protect him. 

The men grabbed Arthur and manhandled him when he tried to take a swing at them with his fists; Merlin was yanked up onto his feet and dragged along the corridors before being brought into the throne room. “Now you had time to cool off let’s talk.” The leader of these men said.  
“Then talk.” Arthur hissed as he becomes aware that Merlin was being dragged up to the man on the broken throne. He frowned as he watched the way he gently ran his fingers down Merlin’s face down to his collar. “Don’t you dare touch him, Drake!” He snarled as he tried to fight off the two large brutes holding him in place. Drake laughed as he leaned in and kissed Merlin on the lips, the young warlock tried to turn his head away but Drake held him in place and took great pleasure in Arthur’s enraged shouting.

When the long dark-haired man pulled back he licked his lips that were covered in blood, Merlin looked to Arthur where the Prince saw blood running down his chin. Drake had bitten his lip and caused him to bleed “I could feel your power though your blood, oh my sweet boy.” He purred as licked his lips once again.   
“You will let Merlin go...” Drake roared as he let Merlin fall to the ground as he stood up and marches over to Arthur.  
“You have no control over me, Prince.” He snarled as he grabbed his chin and draws his face in close enough for the blonde to see the strange red ring around Drake’s pupil that seem to be bleeding into his dark brown eyes.   
“Merlin doesn’t belong to you.” Arthur spat at him, growling Drake pulled back and turned to look at the warlock holding his sides where he had fallen.   
“No your right he doesn’t belong to me not until I win him in a fight.” He looks back at Arthur and smirks “We will fight for him, if you lose I win but if I lose...” The crowd in the room chuckled at the idea of their master losing “…you win and the Warlock is yours.” Arthur looked towards Merlin his eyes were filled with fear as he looked back at Arthur.  
“Lose as in...”  
“No not death the lost of your beloved warlock will be enough to burn you for the rest of your life.” Drake chuckled to himself.”   
“Before I agree I want a moment alone with Merlin,” Arthur said, Drake smiled and nodded.   
“Take them back to the cells we will fight when the moon is at her highest.” 

They didn’t talk as they reached the cell and was pushed inside before being left alone “What do you think you’re doing?” Merlin tells him “He will wipe the floor with you.” Merlin says as he leans against the wall.   
“I can fight him don’t worry I won’t let you be Drake’s bitch.” He tells the injured warlock.  
“He drinks blood, Arthur.” The prince frowns at him and tilts his head “No any blood but magic blood anything that will strength.” The warlock pleaded with him.  
“Like a vampire?” The blonde asked as he looked at the blood on Merlin’s chin.   
“S-Sort of, not a vampire in the normal senses of the word, his power comes from the blood he drinks, the magic that thrives in the blood.” He tells him as he looks down at the Prince’s chest.   
“What can I do?” He whispers as he reaches up and tucks some stray curl behind Merlin’s ear.  
“I would use my magic to help you...but...” He pointed to the collar “Unless you drink...” Merlin looked up at him.   
“Merlin I can’t... “ He whispered  
“It’ might be your only chance to beat him.”


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur felt his stomach role at the idea of drinking blood, but if Merlin is right then it would be the only way to beat Drake. He didn’t want to think what he will happen to Merlin if he lost. “W-What will happen if I did drink your blood?” He asked   
“You mean will you be like Drake?” Merlin asked with a frown as Arthur nodded as Merlin walked away from him as he ran his fingers through his hair. “No, he’s been dependent on blood for some years...”  
“Isn’t there something else I could do...?” He asked, “Drink?” Merlin’s frowned deepen as he looked at Prince and then blushed as he looked away.

He rubbed his hands on his side feeling his cheeks burn “T-There is but I’m not sure if we have enough time for that.” Merlin tells him, the blonde raises an eyebrow before it dawns on what Merlin was saying “I don’t think this is the place for that either.” He whispered Arthur walks back up to him and cups his face.   
“Yeah you’re right this isn’t the place, maybe one we leave.” Merlin looked up at him with wide eyes as Arthur leaned in and kissed him gently and softly minding the cut on his lip. “So blood?” He whispered Merlin nodded as they press their foreheads together “So how do we do this? Do you want me to bite you?” Arthur asked, Merlin, looked around and sees a bit of metal from the cell door and walks up to it. Merlin took a deep breath and then dragged his hand across the sharp bit of metal. He hisses as he pulled his hand back and then turned to Arthur and held it up to him. “H-How much do I need to...”  
“The moment you feel the rush you need to stop any more and Drake won’t need to fight you.” Arthur nodded and lowered his head to Merlin’s hand and closed his lips over the jiggered wound and started to drink the blood.

Merlin whimpered and screwed his eyes shut as the Prince lapped up his blood, Arthur drunk down the thick coppery blood he wrinkled his nose and felt his stomach roll. He suddenly gasped and backed away from Merlin look at him with wide eyes as the warlock held his hand “That is... oh wow.” He wipes the blood off his mouth and chin just as Drake’s men came back to the cell.  
“Don’t fight them Arthur, don’t show your hand until you’re fighting Drake,” Merlin whispered to him. The prince nodded and kissed the top of Merlin’s head as they were dragged out of the cell once again.

This time they were taken outside to a ring with touches a flame and burning bright to light the darkness that crept around them, Drake stood there waiting for Arthur and Merlin, he smirked as he watched Arthur climb over the stones. “You agree to my deal Prince Pendragon?” Drake asked with a large grin as he looked to Merlin.  
“Just asking here but what if I didn’t agree?” Arthur asked feeling cocky…oh for fuck sake…Merlin thinks to himself…I’m doomed…  
“If you refused to my deal then I will have my men hold you down and make you watch as I claim the warlock and then take great pleasure as I send your father your head before I take Camelot and crown myself and my new bride as King and Queen.” He tells Arthur, the prince's eyes widen at horrifying images that filled his mind of what this beast will do to Merlin, at this point he didn’t care about his father only what hell Merlin would endure if he refused to fight or if he lost. “So my Prince what will it be?”   
“Oh, I will fight you.” Arthur snarled “Merlin does not belong to you.”  
“We shall see.” Drake nodded to one of his men and they dragged Merlin over to the platform and clipped a chain that was attached to the wooden stake to the metal chain around Merlin’s throat and then bound his hands behind his back. “Let’s start the moon is full and at her highest.” 

Drake charged at Arthur making the Prince dive out the way rolling onto his knees as he watched the mad man spin around and grinned like his mouth was stretching up beyond his ears. “Your quick little prince.” He chuckled as Arthur stood up and watched as Drake moved towards him his large fists striking out catching Arthur’s shoulders, knocking him down before he lashes out kicking Drake in the knee, they heard a crack and pop as the man falls onto his wounded knee before Arthur kicks him again in the face breaking his nose. The wild-haired man snarled as he grabbed Prince by his ankle and flung him away, Arthur landed near with a heavy thud and pushed himself up turning to look at Merlin and he winked at the bound warlock.   
“Enjoying the show?” Arthur asked with a cough.   
“No Arthur I’m not.” Merlin growled at him “Stop being a cocky git.”


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin in shock as Arthur brought an axe down on Drake’s head; he blinked as he watched the large man fall flat on the ground. The Prince stood there panting “Where did I get the axe from?” Arthur asked as he looked around at the rest of Drake’s men and then to Merlin who shrugs. Yanking the axe out of Drake’s head he points it to the thug who tied Merlin up “You free my warlock and take that damn collar off him!” He ordered, the man blinked at Arthur and the bloody axe pointed at him and then he looked down at his fallen leader “Now!” Arthur yelled.

He moved quickly and freed Merlin’s hands and frowned as he couldn’t take the collar off. “Oh get off me.” Merlin sighed as he turned to look at Prince as he rubbed his hands.  
“Merlin do you want the collar off?”   
“I do but he…” he points to the dirty blond man stood next to him “… can’t take it off, there is only one way to take this off.” He scowled as he stood up and walked over to Prince who was frowning at him and could see a blush on the wizard’s face.  
“Oh... Right we are leaving if any of you follow us I will do this to you!” He points to the dead guy on the ground “And if any of you even thinks of touching my warlock I will do worst than put an axe through your head.” He snarled, he put his free arm around the dark-haired warlock and started to back away, someone moved and Arthur flung his arm out leaving it inches from the man’s face. “What did I say?” He hissed.

He got them out of the ruined fort and stood looking dark sky and the full moon and sighed at the slightly cool breeze as he helped Merlin to the horses as his own must be long gone by now, his manservant seem to be getting weaker by a minute because of the collar. Arthur helped him lean against the hoarse as he cupped his face as he looked worryingly at Merlin as he looked paler and had trouble standing “You sure there is nothing else could get this thing off?” He asked  
“Only sex.” Merlin mumbled, “Normally by the man who put it on would ... but as you killed him only you can...” Merlin looked away from him his cheeks heating up again.   
“Come on let’s see if we find where we are.” He whispered, he helped Merlin onto the hoarse and slipped on behind him and started to ride off. 

It didn’t take for the Prince to figure out where they were and sighed knowing that is the best place for Merlin at the moment. He rode towards the small village as he let the warlock rest his only thought is to help Merlin take the collar off. He is still pumped filled with energy after drinking Merlin’s blood and killing Drake, the only thing he could think of sinfully is fucking his manservant. There seem little doubt that he will have to if Merlin is right about the collar…oh god…he thinks to himself as they rode closer to the home that tucked out of the way from the other homes in the village. 

Arthur knew it was morning but wasn’t sure how long until sunrise as Merlin dozed against him, the door open and outstep the owner of the home. “My Lord?” The woman frowned as she watched him gently wake Merlin up “Merlin? What happen?” She asked seeing the state the pair is in.   
“Mum?” The warlock mumbled as he rubbed his eyes, Arthur slipped off the horse and then helped Merlin down.   
“We were held in a cell Hunith, can we go inside I think we could both do by sitting a warm fire,” Arthur asked, she nodded as she watched Arthur wrap his arms around her son and helped him inside. 

Hunith moved to the fireplace and added more firewood and dried leave and grass to it as the Prince placed Merlin next to it. She then knelt by Merlin and pulled him in for a hug noticing the iron collar around her son’s neck. “Did the people who took you put this on you?” She asked looking at it  
“Yeah, it’s to suppress my...well you know.”   
“Take it off!” She yelled making both Merlin and Arthur jump.   
“We can’t there is only one way to do that...” Arthur started to say when Merlin looked up at him and shook his head. Hunit looked at the prince with a deep frown that made Arthur cough slightly before coming up with a new answer.   
“We need to go to Camelot, Gaius will have the key but we just need a few hours of sleep.” The blonde said, Merlin smiled weakly and nodded with his mother looked back at him and giving the warlock a hard stare.   
“I don’t believe a word you two said, but as you have both been up all night and need rest.” Arthur smiled at her.   
“That is all we need, a couple of hours of rest something in our bellies and then we will be on our way.” 

Hunit hummed as she stood up “Merlin’s old room is though there, I have work to do so I will be out most of the morning.” Arthur helped Merlin to stand and warped his arms around his waist. “I will put a strew on...”   
“Here Arthur.” Takes a small pouch from his belt and handed it to her.” She frowned as she opens it seeing golden cold tucked away inside. “They were on the horse we took, might as well be put to good use.” He tells her.   
“Thank you.” She kissed Merlin’s forehead and then Arthur’s cheek. “Both of you go and get some rest.” She then turned to leave picking up the market basket and left.   
“I think she knows,” Arthur said, Merlin frowns and looks up at him as he rested his head on the Prince’s shoulder.  
“Knows what?” He asked as they move towards Merlin’s old room.  
“That I’m about fuck you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin’s eyes widen as he helped him to the small wooden bed, and sat him down “W-What?” He asked his voice a little horsed as he stared at the Prince as he smiled down at him. “Arthur...”  
“Relax Merlin okay; I’m not going to hurt you. You said yourself only I can take the collar off because I killed Drake.” Merlin frowned as he stared at the blonde.  
“Yes I did Arthur but...” The prince knelt and took Merlin’s hands into his and kissed them as he looked up into warlock’s worried eyes.   
“But nothing, one you belong to me warlock...” Merlin blushed and looked away for a moment “…two you’re getting weaker and weaker by this thing and it needs to come off Merlin before it kills you.” 

Merlin frowned at him and sighed as he rubbed his eyes, before letting out a little chuckle. “Arthur listens to me my blood is still thumping around your body and in your head, you’re not thinking clearly...” Arthur put his finger to Merlin’s lips and leaned in closer.  
“Merlin I can’t leave you this state.” He pulled his finger away and kisses him on the lips, it was soft and sweet. It made Merlin melt as he reaches up and cups the Prince’s face before pulling away and taking a deep breath.   
“Alright okay, but there is something else you need to know... Once the collar is off my magic…” he whispers to the blonde “…could do some funny things.” He said quietly,   
“Like?”  
“Ummm well I could sorta end up pregnant...” He closed his eyes and waited for the prince to pull away from him but Arthur just smirks and presses him down onto the bed and starts kissing him again. Merlin opens his eyes and looked up at him with wide eyes.   
“Let’s work on that.” The prince grinned as he dove back in for another kiss.

The warlock moaned as he felt the hot hands of the Prince slide under his shirt and skim up his sides bunching up his shirt until it eased itself off his head. Arthur frowned when the collar got in the way of him kissing Merlin’s throat, he wanted to mark the skin for all to see as manservant had a long slender throat he wanted people to know who he belongs to. Wanted Merlin to understand who he belongs to, he sits up and removes his clothes and tosses them to the floor. “I don’t want to hurry this; maybe we should do this before I pass out?” Merlin mumbles,   
“You think you would?” Arthur asked worriedly as he slid his hands down to Merlin’s trouser.   
“Yeah, I do.” Nodding the prince took the warlock’s trousers off and enjoyed the view of pale creamy skin, yes they both could do with a good bath and there are some nasty dark bruises on Merlin’s body but he was still a beautiful sight.  
“Anyone ever tells you, you are gorgeous?” Merlin blushed and bites his bottom lip and nodded. “Really who?” Arthur growled as he skimmed down Merlin’s thighs and parted them before sitting in between them. 

Merlin laid there as the Prince stared at him, his heart was hammering in his chest as he watched Arthur pull his trousers down a little to let his cock spring out…oh god…he thinks. It’s not like he hasn’t seen Arthur’s cock before but never has he seen it like this hard and ready for action. “Leon.” He finely mumbles as Arthur spits into his hands and covers his cock, it was the only thing they had to hand and he didn’t want to go looking for any oils.   
“I see I will have to punish him for looking at you them.” He grinned as he leaned in close to Merlin, his cock catching on Merlin’s rim. “This will hurt...”  
“Arthur please just do it,” Merlin whispered, pushing Merlin’s legs wider as he slips his cock into him. He had to control his breathing as he eased himself into the warlock, the last thing he wants to do hurt Merlin and as he didn’t get a chance to prep him. But he realised after a short time that Merlin’s body is letting him slide in much more easily than he thought.   
“Ummm, Merlin?”  
“My body is slightly different, I don’t know why it’s just is so...”  
“So the slick? What else can I do with you?” He asked with a smile as he watches the bright blush on the warlock’s face.


End file.
